1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof for furthering a user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files, outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality for playing games, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to whether the terminals are mobile. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle-mounted terminals according to whether the mobile terminals can be carried by a user's hand.
Ongoing efforts exist to support and increase the functionality of the mobile terminal. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements to the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
These efforts include attempts to improve a mobile terminal implemented as a multimedia device via hardware and/or software to accomplish complicated functions. For instance, attempts have been made to improve a user interface environment for facilitating a user to search for, or select, a specific function.
Moreover, it is realized that a mobile terminal has become a personal hand-held item to express a user's personality. As such, demands for various features including a double-faced liquid crystal display (LCD), a full-scale touchscreen, and the like, are increasing.
However, because a mobile terminal must consider aspects of mobility, portability and the like, allocating space on the mobile terminal for user interface implementations, such as a display, a keypad and the like, have been limited. For example, although a full-scale touchscreen has been applied to a mobile terminal, a size of the touchscreen has still been limited.
Therefore, in order for a mobile terminal to simultaneously perform both input and output functions via a full-scale touchscreen, it is necessary to control operations of the mobile terminal in various ways.